


lov da comf

by booabug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, That's it, two relationship tags because it can be read platonic or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booabug/pseuds/booabug
Summary: lazy little silly and very comfy marichat moments. a series of indeterminate length and absolutely no plot.





	1. fainting couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleep noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these first two chapters are migrated from being in my work for odds and ends, as this has become a series

She never did the whole ‘just relax, have idle thoughts’ thing before _(is it like meditation?)_ but it’s become a regular fixture of her nights; snatches of time when Marinette’s still. They coincide with his visits, once they end up like this _(they always do),_ with Chat Noir a warm mass of lax weight blanketing her, using her stomach for a pillow, purring away. It _(the purring)_ lets her know he’s still awake; he stops when he’s asleep.

She’s also discovered that he snores _(the softest little snores)._

It’s a wonder he’s still awake. Laughing at Vine compilations _(he loves watching them, even though he can, and does, quote any and all by heart)_ usually knocks him out, once the giggle fits have stopped and he’s wiped the tears from his eyes.

Marinette has a small giggle fit of her own. She doesn’t open her eyes or lift her head from the backboard of her chaise—or, as Chat calls it, her fainting couch.

“Mmn... What?”

She starts giggling again at his mumble. “Fainting couch.”

He stifles his laughter with her stomach _(it tickles)_ she laughs too.

Chat sighs _(she feels the puff of breath),_ “I’m hilarious.”

“Mmmhm,” Marinette hums and combs her hand into his soft hair. Scratching his head makes him go _(impossibly)_ more relaxed. It doesn’t take long for the rumbling to stop and the _(softest little)_ snores to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are also posted on my tumblr under [#lov da comf](http://booabug.tumblr.com/tagged/lov-da-comf)
> 
> they're tagged [#fluff for your soul](http://booabug.tumblr.com/tagged/fluff-for-your-soul) too, which includes other fluffy, often crackish, little things; usually adrinette and not written out as a fic. if you have an idea or comment, please do leave it here or send me an ask! i'd love to hear from you.


	2. does it matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nya

He’s got his arms around Marinette and she’s got his lax hands in her lap. Just bending them at the wrist playfully: up, down, up, down, out, in, to the left, to the right, left, right. Chat Noir only got in, but she wanted to cuddle right away _(needs to de-stress probably)_ so they’ve been sitting on the bed _(should that be weird?)_ while she plays with his hands.

_(it doesn’t feel weird)_

She’s sitting with her back on his front and he’s sitting with his back on the wall; his lower back’s kind of squishing her stuffed longcat’s face _(he knows it’s not pure white like Longcat, but he’s not going to to stop calling it that)_ and it makes him feel a bit bad.

_(sorry, longcat. you are making this very ergonomic though)_

Marinette stops moving his hands.

“I just thought of something,” she says. He can feel the vibrations from her speaking on his chest.

“Congratulations.”

“Thanks. I hope you get to experience it too, one day.”

Chat leans his head back with a snort. “Okay, you win that round.”

He feels her lean back on him, but doesn’t say anything _(she_ _mu_ _s_ _t be_ _waiting for him)_ until he looks down to meet her eyes. She says, “You never talk about about your day anymore.”

“Huh. Did I?”

“Mhmm. Stuff that was bothering you. Why don’t you anymore?”

“Hmm...” He takes a while to think. She starts rubbing her thumbs on his hands. “You know, when you open the door to let me in, you look... so happy to see me. Like, genuinely happy, and here all I’ve done is show up.”

“True?”

“Guess I forget whatever then.”

“You guess you forget whatever then,” she echoes, snickering. “Very said good.”

“Ohh, let me live. Pretty sure you don’t talk about your whatever anymore, either.”

“... Huh. Guess not.”

He bows his head and smiles at her, looking down into her eyes _(they’re so blue; every time, he thinks they’re so blue)_ and Marinette’s looking back up at him and smiling.

Her gaze wanders down and she raises one of his hands in hers. She mutters, “Your hands are big.”

“Paws,” he says. He curls his hand _(and hers with it)_ for a moment. “Nya.”

She chuckles. “Dweeb.”

_(what were they just talking about again?)_

“You have big paws, then,” she says. She lifts his other hand, curls it in hers. “Nya.”

Chat leans his head back and starts laughing harder than he probably should.

_(it doesn’t matter)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are also posted on my tumblr under [#lov da comf](http://booabug.tumblr.com/tagged/lov-da-comf)
> 
> they're tagged [#fluff for your soul](http://booabug.tumblr.com/tagged/fluff-for-your-soul) too, which includes other fluffy, often crackish, little things; usually adrinette and not written out as a fic. if you have an idea or comment, please do leave it here or send me an ask! i'd love to hear from you.


	3. tfw you try to make your cat do something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> go to sleep, chat

Chat Noir lays on his tummy atop her bed. His eyes glow softly as they keep watch. Somewhat. The silly cat _(especially cat when like this)_ can barely stay awake. With heavy eyelids and low light _(_ _only_ _candle-_ _like_ _lamplight, a failed ploy to lull him to sleep),_ there’s not much light to reflect, and not much eye to reflect it.

Marinette looks up, unamused. “Chat.”

He blinks slowly.

“Don’t give me the slow blink. Go to sleep.”

He stares.

“I mean it, you’ve been dead tired since you got here. Nap already.”

He continues staring.

“Don’t make me come up there.”

He produces a weak, whiny Chat noise _(not quite cat noise, definitely not normal person noise)._

Marinette sighs and climbs the stairs. He watches, eyes opening ever so slightly, crinkling at the corners. “I’m doing this because you’re being ridiculous and stubborn. You’re not supposed to enjoy it.”

Chat Noir begins purring.

She huffs.

A couple of steps from the top, she stops _(whiny Chat noise)_ and she crouches to eye level. He stretches and rolls _(flops)_ over to the near corner of the bed. An arm hangs off the edge where it landed. They’re face to face.

“Chat _I Wish I Knew Your Middle Name_ Noir. You close your eyes right now,” she says, narrowing her own eyes. His, tirelessly bright green, playful, captivating even when gentler with the absence of any need to be vigilant, any need to impress _(maybe moreso)_ —do not close.

He bats at her hand.

“No. No pets for belligerent kitties.”

_(especially whiny Chat noise)_

Marinette watches as he drags himself by the edge of the bed towards her. He’s leaning in closer. Heat rushes up to her cheeks _(he loses inhibition when he’s this tired)_ and she closes her eyes with a squeak, he’s so close.

Short puffs of breath tickle her skin. The rumble of his purr rises and falls with each one.

“... Are- are you _sniffing_ me?”

She feels him pull away _(a bit)_ so she opens her eyes. Chat wears a dopey little smile _(lopsided,_ _as_ _usual_ _)_ , apparently unaware he just invaded personal space _(as_ _usual_ _)._

When he speaks, his voice is lightly gravelly. Like his purr is seeping into his speech. His sleepiness certainly is. “’Mell good.”

Marinette snorts. Her eyes squeeze shut and she bows her head slightly. _What just happened?_

A firmness squishes the tip of her nose. Her eyes fly open. The heat of his breath mingles with hers, rolling along her skin, and she goes cross-eyed looking at him press his nose to hers, then ease back.

“Boop,” he whispers  _(with that dopey_ _little_ _smile_ _)._

Her breath is caught. She stares and blinks _(he slowly blinks back),_ and blinks a few times more _(he keeps blinking back)._

“Oh my god,” she whispers. “That was the cutest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

_(content Chat noise)_

Marinette buries her warm face in her hands. “You really need to nap.” _(she can’t handle this)_

“Unnly if y’nap with me,” he bats at her hands.

“Fine,” she says with a long, shoulder slumping sigh before she crawls onto the bed. He scoots back and rolls ( _flops)_ to his side, his back to her. Marinette tucks his head under her chin. He stretches up into her neck and his purr crescendos with one deep breath. She wraps her arms around him. “Happy now?”

Chat lays an arm on hers and makes a _highly_ content Chat noise. He says one last thing, in that slightly rumbly, sleepy way, nearly too quiet for her to hear, “When you’re big spoon, call it jetpacking in m’head.”

Marinette’s shoulders shake with silent laughter as he dozes off in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are also posted on my tumblr under [#lov da comf](http://booabug.tumblr.com/tagged/lov-da-comf)
> 
> they're tagged [#fluff for your soul](http://booabug.tumblr.com/tagged/fluff-for-your-soul) too, which includes other fluffy, often crackish, little things; usually adrinette and not written out as a fic. if you have an idea or comment, please do leave it here or send me an ask! i'd love to hear from you.


	4. all fun and games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chat you won't be a fave for long if you won't get chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments! I want to reply to all but I really haven't had the energy for much of anything (play that "do you love me?" "no... too tired" vine in your head pls) but I really am very grateful! With any chapter I write, I make a serious attempt on your lives, with fluff, just for you.

* * *

“Hey, you wanna know something weird?” Marinette nudges Chat’s shoulder with her foot from where she is on her fainting couch.

Chat’s questioning grunt comes from he’s sitting against the side.

Neither look up from their game.

“Out of all my friends, you easily drive me the craziest—will you make your swing?” _(case in point)_

“The wind’s tricky!” She ~~kicks~~ nudges him harder. He whines. “Oww. Animal abuse much? Also, that’s really not that weird.”

_(she hardly even kicked him, he’s so dramatic)_

“I wasn’t finished— _finally,”_ they both fall silent watching his shot land. “... _snrk.”_

“ _The wind.”_

“You suck at this game.” _(the wind!)_ “Anyway, at the same time, you’re easily one of the people I enjoy being around the most.”

Chat doesn’t say anything.

She looks down to find he’s tipped his head back to lay on the edge of the fainting couch. His eyes have to go back all the way to look up at her _(it looks so funny)_ while he frowns lightly. “You really mean that?”

“You don’t have to sound so surprised,” Marinette says with a quirk of the lips and a brow raised as she brushes some hair from his eyes.

“Well… It means a lot to me. You’re one of my favourite people to be with too, you know.”

“And that means a lot to me too,” she smiles and scratches his chin. He tips his head back even further _(he is so funny),_ erupting into purrs. “… Does it mean enough to you for a midnight fried chicken run?”

“I don’t want to go anywhere _now._ Congratulations, you played yourself.”

“Damn it,” Marinette sighs, pulling her hand back to make another swing.

He tugs her hand back _(really?)_ “Chat, the game.”

“It sucks anyway,” he grumbles, refusing to let go. _(this boy)_

“You just suck at it.”

“It sucks.”

“You suck,” she puts down her game to hold both sides of his jaw and jostle his head gently, “You drive me crazy. You don't even get me fried chicken anymore.”

He chuckles, eyes closed. “Ah, you know you love me.”

“Yeah I do.” ( _so help her)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are also posted on my tumblr under [#lov da comf](http://booabug.tumblr.com/tagged/lov-da-comf)
> 
> they're tagged [#fluff for your soul](http://booabug.tumblr.com/tagged/fluff-for-your-soul) too, which includes other fluffy, often crackish, little things; usually adrinette and not written out as a fic. if you have an idea or comment, please do leave it here or send me an ask! i'd love to hear from you.


	5. text adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short update

(^-ω -^) snzzz

look it’s chat

(^・ω・^ )

oh! he woke up! 

 

* * *

 

(✿  **･** ︵ **･** ) (^´•̥̥̥ω •̥̥̥` ^)

oh no... he’s a sad kitty...

(✿  ˘ ³˘)(^☉ω ☉๑ ^) !

a kiss to make it better?!

(✿  •́ ▿•̀) (^ฅω ฅ๑  **;** ^) ~♥ 

he got embarrassed...   

* * *

(purr purr)､ (^ - ω-^) ＼(˘ ▿ ˘ ✿)  back to the usual!

 

* * *

 

 [bonus: a classic]

(◡‿◡ ✿)   
(ʘ‿ʘ  ✿)       what you say about me?  
(ʘ‿ʘ   )ノ ✿  hold my flower  
                  ✿＼(^｡- ω -｡^)  kick his ass, baby, I got yo flower 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just goofing around on tumblr and ended up doing this... and I posted it as an actual chapter because I take my writing very seriously


End file.
